Shattered
by Misha
Summary: In one instant, one revealed truth, you can be shattered into a million pieces.


Shattered  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters of "Instant Star" (if I did do you think she'd be fifteen?), I don't know who does, but it's not me and I'm not making any money off this, so don't sue me.

Author's Notes- Another really angsty depressing one. The style of this one is weird, it wasn't intentional, it's just the way it came to me. The plain text is Jude in her room, reflecting, the italics in between page breaks is the fight between her and Tommy. It doesn't go from one flash to the other, there is some stuff missing, it's just how she's remembering it. This was based on the promos for "Kiss Me Deadly" mainly the scene between Darius and Tommy and is set about a year down the road. Well, that's all, enjoy!

Summery- In one instant, one revealed truth, you can be shattered into a million pieces.

Pairing- Tommy/Jude, some Shay/Jude.

Spoilers- Up to "You Can't Get What You Want".

Rating- PG-13

* * *

Jude sat on her bed and sobbed. 

If you looked at her, you'd see hurt and anger written all over her face. A thousand broken dreams reflected in her eyes.

So many things had been killed inside her in just one moment.

She had discovered what Tommy had done. He and Darius. They had purposely broken her and Shay up.

She had discovered it innocently enough, she had walked in and overheard the last bit of a telephone conversation.

It had been enough.

* * *

_Jude knocked on Tommy's door, but no one answered, so she opened it herself._

She knew Tommy was here, since had told her to meet him, so she figured he was just on the phone or something. She knew that he wouldn't object to her letting herself in, she'd done it before.

She was about to call out that she was there, when she spotted Tommy on the phone. She smiled and moved closer, figuring she'd just wait until he was done. 

He obviously didn't see her, but as she moved closer, she could hear what he was saying.

"It's done, D." He was saying confidently.

Jude frowned, he was talking to Darius. Why? Or at least why now, when Tommy was away from the studio?

"I'm sure." Tommy said after a moment, replying to something D must have said. "I can assure you that Jude barely even thinks about Shay anymore. Our plan worked." 

The words made her feel physically sick to her stomach.

She had to be hearing it wrong or at least coming to the wrong conclusion. But what other conclusion was there?

She listened to what else Tommy was saying.

"Yeah, we're done here. It really was for the best, though I'm sure you're right and they wouldn't understand." He paused for second. "Yeah, you too man. Later."

Then he hung up the phone and turned around to see Jude standing there. The expression on his face was enough to confirm her worst suspicions. 

* * *

That had been an hour before.

The confrontation that had followed had been ugly and nasty.

The whole truth had come out. How Darius and Tommy had schemed months earlier to break her and Shay up because _they_ thought it was for the best.

She thought of all the messages she had left Shay that she knew now that he hadn't gotten and vice versa. The e-mails she'd tried to send. None of it had gotten through and now she understood why.

She also thought about the stories she'd heard, the gossip about Shay as soon as he and Darius had left. She had been hurt, both by the rumors and by his lack of contact.

She had assumed that Tommy had been right and that it had meant nothing. Now she wondered if Shay had gone through the same thing.

It didn't really matter, though. It was too late for them. She didn't feel the way she had about him.

A year was a long time when you're young.

But she wasn't sure how she felt about anything anymore. An hour ago, she had been in love with Tommy and now she could barely stand to look at him.

He had tried to explain, but it was useless. She hadn't wanted to hear his reasons.

She had known the **real** reason and it made it all worse.

* * *

_"Jude, I did it for you." Tommy started, after she had gotten the details out of him._

Jude stood there, not even looking at him. Finally, she turned and glared at him, ice in her eyes.

"No, Tommy, you did it for **you**." She told him angrily. "You were jealous of what I had with Shay, but you couldn't just tell me how you felt, no you had to ruin something that had nothing to do with you." 

* * *

She and Tommy had gotten together nine months before, three months after it had ended so abruptly with Shay.

She had been sixteen by then and things had seemed to change. Suddenly, her prince seemed to be returning her feelings and it was wonderful.

Until now. Learning what he had done tarnished everything.

She couldn't believe that he had been so underhanded. If he had talked to her, maybe it would have had the same outcome.

She was so crazy about Tommy, even when she had been seeing Shay, that she was pretty sure the outcome would be the same.

But no, Tommy hadn't bothered. He hadn't given her choice. He'd just decided what he wanted and took it, even if it meant messing up her life.

* * *

_"You love me, Jude." Tommy reminded her. He reached out for her, but she avoided his touch. "The outcome would have been the same, no matter what."_

"Yes." Jude admitted. "Probably. That's what makes it worse. Tommy, you didn't need to lie and manipulate. But the fact that you did..." 

She shook her head.

"Don't you see, it changes everything." She whispered. "The fact that you had no problem doing something like that shows me that I didn't know you at all."

She paused, blinking back tears. "Yes, I love you, Tommy." She told him. "But at this moment, I can't stand you." 

* * *

She wasn't sure where they stood. She didn't know if they could ever go back.

The idea that he had purposely ruined her relationship with Shay... It still made her nauseous.

She loved Tommy, she knew that, but she wasn't certain she could forgive him. He lied to her, he manipulated her. How could she forgive him for that? He'd had no right to interfere.

The worst part was, when it had seemed like Shay had suddenly dropped her, Tommy had been so wonderful. He'd comforted, wiped up her tears.

He'd been there for her and it was one of the things that made her feelings for him grow even deeper. And all along, he'd been the one to cause her pain.

That made it so much worse.

* * *

_"He wasn't right for you, Jude." Tommy told her._

Jude glared at him. "What right do you have to decide that? It was **my** choice!" 

She shook her head angrily. "There are a lot of people who think you're wrong for me, but you were still my choice." She informed him. "Though, now I think they might be right." 

"Jude..." Tommy began. "You don't mean that." 

"I don't know what I mean." Jude told him angrily. "I just know that you're not who I thought you were." 

* * *

She knew that part of the fault was hers.

She'd had some pretty unrealistic fantasies about Tommy. She made him into her perfect prince, eventually he was going to fall off the pedestal. 

But she didn't think he'd fall this far.

She wondered how big an idiot she really was. She felt like such a fool, which was stupid since _she_ wasn't the one to screw up.

But she just felt like she had been so blinded by Tommy. She never even had a clue.

She started to cry harder, she had been so sure that his had been her fairy tale. Well, apparently she had been wrong and fairy tales didn't happen.

She and Tommy might be able to put things back together, if it was real love, but maybe they wouldn't. Maybe this had broken them forever.

At this point she honestly didn't know. All she knew was that her illusion had been shattered and it hurt like Hell.

The End


End file.
